This invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to processing of images.
In typical photofinishing operations a user (sometimes referenced as a customer), delivers one or more film rolls carrying corresponding exposed films, to a processing laboratory to have them chemically developed and hardcopies of the images (such as paper prints or slides) prepared. The user can include an individual or a retail store. Individual films are often spliced together end to end to form a larger roll which is easily handled by automated equipment. Following chemical processing of the roll to yield permanent images from the latent images on the films, each image is scanned at high speed to obtain image characteristics, such as color and density. These characteristics are passed to an optical printer which uses the characteristic data to adjust exposure conditions (such as exposure time, color balance, and the like) of an image frame on the developed film which is optically projected onto a photosensitive paper. The exposed photosensitive paper is then chemically developed to yield the final hardcopy prints. In modern photofinishing operations, images may optionally also be scanned to provide an image signal corresponding to each image on the film. These image signals are usually stored on a medium such as a magnetic or optical disk and provided to the customer, or made available to the customer over the Internet, and may be used then or at a later time to provide a hardcopy output. When the customer order is completed, each film is cut into strips (for 35 mm film) or reattached to a film cassette (for Advanced Photo System films), the exposed paper (when prints are made) is cut into individual prints, and the film, completed prints and any other media (such as a disk bearing scanned images, or mounted slides) are packaged at a finishing station and the order is then complete. Recently it has been described that in the foregoing type of photofinishing operation, the optical printer can be replaced with a digital printer which will print the images directly from the scanned data, following enhancements or other manipulations to the scanned images.
There is a high degree of interest among photographers in using the images returned from a photofinisher in a multitude of products, other than in typical prints or slides. For example, it is known to provide a service whereby a photographer can provide a particular image to a service operator, who will scan the image and print it on T-shirts, cups, calendars, or similar items. Such products can also be ordered remotely from a personal computer using digitized images and a service such as Eastman Kodak""s KODAK IMAGE MAGIC PRINT SERVICE. However, this requires the photographer to have some independent knowledge beforehand of the type of service she might want, and how and where to obtain that service. Furthermore, prior to accessing that specific service and typically until the desired product is produced, the photographer has only a vague mental idea as to how a finished product using one of his own images (versus a xe2x80x9cstockxe2x80x9d image) might look in the finished product. However, photographers are left to their own devices to locate products or services which might be of interest to them even though they may repeatedly indicate an interest in such products or services by the pictures they take. It has been known for photofinishers to include in a large number of completed photographer orders, the same coupon or other advertising material. However, such a generalized approach provides photographers with information which is little more than the equivalent of that provided by xe2x80x9cjunk mailxe2x80x9d, since it completely fails to take into account an individual photographer""s preferences, and particularly their preferences in relation to their own images.
It would be desirable if some way was provided to readily make available to a photographer a type of product or service she might already want, with little or no effort to locate such a product or service on the photographer""s part. It would be particularly desirable to readily make available such a product or service in relation to a consumer""s images, and further desirable if in the case of a product the consumer could simultaneously be provided with a realistic view of a final product incorporating the consumer""s image before ordering that product.
The present invention realizes that consumers have been vastly underserved by a failure to bring to a consumer""s attention, products or services that they may already have indicated they may be interested in simply by the content of the pictures they have taken. This is particularly true of products or services which use the photographer""s own images. For example, a photographer who takes pictures of cars, has a relatively high likelihood that she has an interest in cars generally such that she would like to know about particular products or services for cars. A photographer who takes a picture of babies has a relatively high likelihood that they would be interested in baby products or services, and particularly in products or services which actually use the photograph of the baby (for example, a mug or a calendar incorporating that picture). The present invention further realizes that particularly in a digital photofinishing environment, the opportunity exists to readily capture image content information which can be used to readily provide information on products or services likely of interest to the photographer, and in the case of products incorporating images, to simultaneously provide the photographer with a realistic view of a product incorporating their own particular image.
Accordingly, the present invention provides in one aspect, a method a method of processing customer image sets each of at least one image, comprising generating an image content identification in the form of an image content identification signal. The image content identification is based on an identification of one or more scene objects. When at least a generated image content identification corresponds to customer certificate data stored in a memory, a customer certificate is generated from the corresponding stored certificate data. xe2x80x9cAt leastxe2x80x9d in the foregoing context, refers to this being a minimum requirement, and their could be additional requirements before a customer certificate is generated. The foregoing correspondence may be determined, for example, by comparing the generated content identification with stored identifications (either directly or through look-up tables or other database, or through an algorithm).
In any of the embodiments of the present invention, the image sets may be, but need not necessarily be, in the form of an image order which includes not only the image set but also an associated request for a product or service. Similarly, in any embodiment of the present invention, the image orders may be image sets. The requested product or service typically, but not necessarily, incorporates or uses one or more images of the image order.
One aspect of the invention includes reviewing the images to generate the content identification. This can be done by a processor using image recognition software. However, it is preferred that this be done with the assistance of an operator. In this event, the images are in the form of image signals (such as obtained from scanning the images). Simulated images corresponding to the image signals are shown on a display, and the image content identification signal is generated in response to an operator input following viewing the simulated images on the display.
Generation of a customer certificate may optionally also be a function of one or more received image category identification. For example, category identifications can be used to determine if a customer certificate will be generated even though there may be a content identification match. In another example, when there are multiple predetermined certificate data associated with a first content identification, and the generated image content identification matches the first content identification, the customer certificate may be generated from data which is selected from the multiple certificate data based on the category identification associated with the customer order containing the image which prompted generation of the certificate. Image category identifications can be any other predetermined identification which is generally unrelated to an image scene content (although it could be based on scene content). Image category identifications can come from any desired source such as a machine readable code on the film carrying the images, or on some other medium (for example, a bag containing the film) associated with the customer image order.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of processing customer image orders each of at least one photographic film containing one or more images which capture an original scene. In this aspect, the films are chemically developed, and the images on the developed films scanned to yield corresponding image signals. An image content identification is generated as already described, for at least one image of a customer order, and a customer certificate generated, as appropriate, as described above. This certificate is then printed, the customer orders fulfilled, and each printed customer certificates collated with the fulfilled customer order containing the image which prompted generation of that certificate.
In a further aspect, the method of the present invention provides for processing customer image orders each of at least one photographic media carrying one or more images each capturing an original scene. The images are scanned to obtain the corresponding image signals. These image signals are reviewed (preferably through the use of a display with operator, as described above). An image content identification is generated and compared to find corresponding customer certificate data, in any of the ways described herein. In this aspect, a composite customer certificate is generated from the corresponding customer certificate data and from the image which prompted generation of that certificate.
Optionally, the methods of the present invention allow for assigning a unique identification to a set of images of a customer order (such as the images of one film), and storing the corresponding image signals in association with the unique identification in an image database. The unique identification can be printed on the composite customer certificate.
As an additional option, the method of the present invention provides for a generated customer certificate to carry an indication of a product or service for the image printed on the certificate. This can be, but need not be, part of a same code referencing the unique identification of a set of images. In this option, the method additionally can include retrieving an image signal of the image set in the database, which corresponds to the printed unique identification. The product or service identified by the indication can then be produced or performed, using the retrieved image signal. Thus, a customer on redeeming such a certificate can end up with the product or certificate which the certificate indicates, and which incorporates the same image as shown on the certificate (although it may or may not be modified from the form shown on the certificate) or another image of the same customer order from which the image shown on the certificate came. The product or service indication, as well as the unique identification of the set of images, may optionally be carried on the certificate as a machine readable code which can be read by a suitable code reader.
The present invention provides, in a further aspect, a method in which a code associated with a hardcopy of an image is read, which code identifies a product to be made or a service to be performed using the image. A code signal is generated which corresponds to the read code. An image signal which corresponds to the hardcopy image, is retrieved from an image database of multiple saved image signals. A product is produced or a service performed as identified by the code, using the retrieved image signal. The identification provided by this or any other code, can be expressly in the code, or by a predetermined association (such as contained in the database) of particular codes with particular products and/or services. The code may, for example, identify a modification to me made to a retrieved image signal, and the retrieved image signal can be modified in accordance with the code (such modification can take place before, during, or after the image signal is actually retrieved). The code may also optionally include a unique identification of the image signal which is to be retrieved.
Another aspect of the method of present invention provides reading at a first location a code associated with a hardcopy of an image which code identifies a product to be made or a service to be performed using the image, and uniquely identifies the image. A code signal is generated which corresponds to the read code. The generated code signal is transmitted to a processor remote from the first location. At the remote processor, an image signal corresponding to the hardcopy image is retrieved from an image database of multiple saved image signals using the generated code signal. The product is generated or the service performed, as identified by the code and using the retrieved image signal.
The present invention further provides an apparatus which includes components which can execute the steps of any of the methods of the present invention. The present invention further provides a computer program product comprising a computer readable storage medium having a computer program stored thereon. This computer program, when loaded into a the computer, causes the computer to perform the steps of:
(a) comparing a generated image content identification based on an identification of one or more objects in an original scene captured by a customer image, with different image content identifications stored in a memory in association with respective predetermined customer certificate data; and
(b) when at least a generated image content identification matches a stored image content identification, generating a customer certificate from the stored certificate data associated with the matching stored image content identification.
Further aspects of the present invention include a computer program product which has a computer program stored thereon, which when loaded into the computer, can cause the steps of any of the methods of the present invention to be executed.
The present invention then, provides any one or more of the following advantages, or provides other advantages which will be appreciated from the description in this application. These include providing a way to readily make available to a customer, a type of product or service she might already want, with little or no effort to locate such a product or service on the customer""s part. In particular, such products or services can particularly be made readily available, which use a customer""s image. Ready access, retrieval, and modification of customer""s images can also be enabled, to produce a product or provide a service, using a customer""s image, with little or no effort by the customer or others.